


Emma's Ball

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Emma celebrates her 10th birthday with a grand ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This came to me when I was rewatching a scene from episode 2x03, when Emma and Snow visit Emmas old nursery.

"Emma come on, we have to get you ready for the ball!" Snow yelled to her daughter, she was already fully dressed in her gown with her hair and makeup done and now she had to help her daughter. It was getting late and Emma was still running around in her pajamas even though the ball was only two hours away. Snow was looking through Emmas closet for a nice dress when suddenly the ten year old came running into her room at full speed. She was in silk purple pajamas with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Mommy, when is my birthday ball?" Emma asked twirling around her room playfully. "I can't wait for everyone to come and give me presents!" She smiled taking off her pajamas and putting on nude pantyhose.

"In two hours Emma, but that isn't what this ball is about." Snow said pulling out a light blue ball gown. It had lines of crystals with a dark blue silk ribbon on the waist with a large round crystal in the middle. The back was lace and the bottom had a sheer blue fabric with tiny crystals in-bedded in it that fell over the top half of the bottom of the dress.

"Yes it is! The ball is for my birthday, you told me that!" Emma told her mom simply as Snow slipped the gown onto Emma and positioned her in front of the mirror. "It's for everyone to celebrate my tenth birthday!" She said with a smile. Once Snow finished lacing up the dress she took Emma over to her vanity and started brushing through her hair. Snow looked at her young daughter through the mirror and smiled softly and chuckled to herself. "What is it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone" She said as she began to style Emmas long blonde hair.

"Who?" The young girl asked quietly.

"Me" She smiled softly. "When I was your age my mother also threw a ball for me, and just like you, I didn't see the true reason for it" She said simply finishing off Emmas hair.

"What do you mean? You said the ball was for me!" Emma said turning around to face her mother. Snow sighed and knelled down to Emmas height.

"Emma, I'm going to tell you what my mother told me when I had my ball" She took Emmas hands in hers and smiled at her daughter. "This ball tonight is for you and it's on your birthday, but it's for you to honor all the people in our kingdom, by showing them you'll be a kind and benevolent leader when that time comes. When you're crowned with your first tiara tonight, it'll be a symbol that you will always hold goodness in your heart, and rule justly." Emma looked at her mother and nodded silently.

"Is that what you did mommy?" She asked softly.

"Yes I did and I still do. I followed grandma Eva words ever since that day she told me them and it has done nothing but good for me" She smiled. " Now I want you to follow them too and when you have a daughter, tell her those same words. The words my mother told me and I told you" Snow told her Emma. She smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms around her mothers neck in a hug.

~~~Two Hours Later~~~

Snow and Charming stood on a platform at the back of the ballroom. Charming was dressed in his usual white prince outfit, while Snow was in an elegant purple gown. They stood hand in hand as everyone looked toward the back of the ballroom.

"It gives me great pleasure to present our daughter, Princess Emma." Charming spoke holding a hand out toward the back as Emma walked slowly toward her parents. Charming wrapped an arm around Snows shoulders and looked around at all of their friends standing up and clapping for their daughter. Snow looked around at the first row which housed a lot of their close friends. In the front row smiling at the young girl was Cinderella, Thomas and their nine year old daughter Alexandra. Next to them was the daughter of Prince Henry, Regina, with her husband Daniel and their seventeen year old son Henry and fourteen year old daughter Coraline. On the other side of the aisle was Snows mother Eva sitting with Emmas six year old brother Leo, sitting next to them was a reformed Rumplestiltskin, his wife Belle and their thirteen year old twins, Neal and Lacey. Snow then turned back to Emma as she came up the steps to her parents, she hugged them both and turned to face everyone.

"As we place this crown on Emmas head, it symbolizes that one day she will rule the kingdom when we are unable to" Charming told the crowd as Snow took the silver tiara out of a beautiful velvet box.

"This is the tiara I got on my tenth birthday, now it's yours" She told Emma as she stood behind her and carefully placed the tiara on her daughters head. Everyone in the crowd cheered and bowed to the newly crowned princess. "Say something" Snow whispered in her ear.

"I am very grateful for my family and friends and everyone here tonight." She said gracefully, cupping her hands in front of her and looked over everyone with a smile. "I promise that when I take my place as the Queen, I will rule with kindness, respect, loyalty and compassion, just like mother and her mother before her." Emma told the crowd. They clapped and cheered, putting a bright smile on Emmas face.

~~~Later That Night~~~

"Can I wear my tiara to bed?" Emma asked as she climbed into her bed. She gave her family a small pout, which caused him to laugh.

"No Emma, you can't." He laughed, pulling the tiara from her head and placed it on the side table.

"No fair" Emma pouted as she laid down and pulled the covers over her small frame.

"Did you have a good time at your ball sweetie?" Charming asked Emma as he sat on the side of her bed. The covers were up the the girls chest with her hands resting beneath her head as she laid comfortably in her bed.

"Yes I did" She smiled. "Daddy, do you really think I'll be a good Queen like mommy?" She asked him softly.

"Yes" He smiled. "Maybe even better, but don't tell her I said that" He whispered, causing Emma to giggle. He pecked the top of her head and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Night baby girl" He smiled.

"Night daddy" She whispered back before pulling the tiara off the table, putting it back on her head and soon falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
